Many wagering game establishments operate player loyalty programs that utilize systems that track wagering behavior and collect demographic information of players. When a player joins a player loyalty program, the casino creates a personal information profile for the player and gives the player a player tracking card. The player card typically has an ink printed casino logo and includes a magnetic strip or a loyalty club number.